


Hot Like Magenta

by Methoxyethane



Series: Hot Pink Xeno-Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Galra Keith (Voltron), I don't even know how to tag this, I know what I'm doing, Illustrated, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Xenophilia, just trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: “I’m just saying it might be a little early to dismiss the possibility that you might be… you know.” He gestured to Keith’s alien junk as a whole. “In heat, or something?”





	

Lance was doing his best to be a decent boyfriend, but Keith’s Galra heritage was giving them all more trouble than they’ ever hoped. And on top of it, no one even knew why this had happened in the first place. Keith had been in the healing pods before, and it’s not like he’d somehow become MORE Galra suddenly just because now they actually _knew_ about it. Yeah, he’d never been totally wiped out for three days by druid magic before now, either, but how much of a difference could that really make?

Apparently a lot. A lot of difference.  A difference that brought every bit of his Galra-Human hybrid self out to shine, with noticeably purple-tinged skin, fluffy ears Lance had not yet admitted to anyone were adorable, and even the lovely storm-violet gray of his eyes had turned golden even at the whites. It was a little disconcerting at first, but hey, who was Lance kidding? He was totally into aliens. This in no way made Keith less attractive to him.

Of course, they still hadn’t had sex since he changed, though. Lance figured Keith was probably feeling self-conscious about his body right now and hadn’t made any moves beyond some light makeouts yesterday because he couldn’t resist the urge to jam his tongue in between those sexy little fangs. It was cool - if he didn’t try ANYTHING it might seem like this new look turned him off, right? Couldn’t have Keith thinking _that_.

Lance had thought that things were simmering into a new kind of normal and soon no one would think anything of Keith’s new mauve bod. Granted, it had only been a couple of days so far, but they’d adapted to the giant-robot-alien-war fast enough, and this was nothing compared to that.

That was, until Keith disappeared into his room for half a day. That… was not normal. Even if he didn’t have responsibilities Keith was still a total workaholic, and missing breakfast, training, and not even calling anyone to tell them what was holding him up was beyond out of character.

So naturally, being the wonderful and thoughtful boyfriend he was Lance volunteered to seek him out. And this is where things got weird.

When he knocked, Keith didn’t answer right away. There were noises from the other side of the door, faint like the echoes of heavy breathing, but other than the indication he was alive in there no other response. Lance called out his name, a curious “Keith?” towards the closed door.

From the other side, Keith’s voice sounded strained and shaky. “ _Lance?_ ”

“Are you feeling sick?”

Another beat of silence. “ _Yes. No. Maybe._ ” A shaky gasp. “ _Just… I need you to just…_ ”

Lance frowned at the closed door, worried. “Just what? Should I go get Coran?”

“ _No!_ ” Keith’s answer was sharp and immediate. “ _I’m not sick. I just need_ …”

Whe he only trailed off, Lance gave up and just opened the door himself. The smell once he entered Keith’s room was instantly different, sweaty and somehow hot-sweet in a way that Lance could only assume was the smell of a Galran fever. Keith was on his bed like he’d expected, huddled up under a thin topcover facing away from Lance, shaking enough that Lance could see the tense movements of the line of his shoulders.

“Keith, sweetie, are you alright?” Lance asked worriedly, stepping into the room and letting the door close behind him. The thought that there was something familiar about this scent was interrupted by a moan from Keith, and Lance’s eyebrows drew together in concern. “Are you in pain? What happened?”

“It doesn’t -” Keith’s voice cut off with another choked gasp. “It doesn't _hurt_ , it’s just… just _too much_.” He shuddered, and Lance noticed that his shoulder was moving like that because he was doing something with his hand in front of his body. “Just… please. Keep talking?”

Well that seemed like a weird request. What was Keith doing over there anyway? Lance stepped closer to the bed, noticing the beads of sweat on the exposed skin of the back of Keith’s neck, hair fluttered down out of the way. “We missed you at breakfast. Not that Allura decided we were exempt from morning training without you,” Keith’s breath was speeding up, shallow and heavy. “It’s been a few hours now and I was starting to get worried about you. Something about the new body you haven’t gotten used to yet?” Keith didn’t answer in words as much as a strangled moan, and Lance was starting to get the feeling that… “I mean, it seems like if you were sick you would have just said so, right? So it must be…” The smell of the room, the specific breathy groan of his voice…  “Must be something else, obviously. And I know that you… Don’t like asking for help with things.” Lance swallowed hard. “But um, that’s what I’m here for, right? As a boyfriend, I mean.” He watched the rapid shake oh Keith’s shoulder, growing warm in the face and belly and trying to ignore it. “To, uh… take care of you when you’re too proud to go to anyone else.”

The figure under the thin sheet thrashed and squirmed, shifting the the fabric to fall away from Keith’s naked skin as he came all over his hands with a quiet whine. Lance stood there, enraptured by the curved line of Keith’s naked back panting against his bedspread before finally finding enough sense to ask “Uh…. Feeling better, now?”

Keith shuddered one last time, turning to flop onto his back gracelessly. His head fell to the side to face Lance, looking at him with tired gold eyes and sighed out after a long pause, “...Maybe? I can’t tell, it’s still too _hot_.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Something weird's happening to me.”

Yeah, no shit, Lance didn’t say. “Yeah, I see that. Can I… help?” He asked hesitantly instead, still not entirely certain if it was a good idea to get involved in the kind of ‘help’ Keith seemed to need right now. ‘Good idea’ and ‘fun’ being two entirely different things, of course.

Keith opened his eyes again. Stared Lance in the eye in a way that made sweat bead at the back of his neck. Held his gaze long enough for Keith’s eyes to go soft and glassy with distance, and Lance couldn’t tell if it was his imagination but it seemed the like strange hot-sweet smell taking up the room’s air grew even stronger. Keith blinked himself back to reality, forcing himself to sit upright without lifting his head to look at Lance again. “I’m not sure that’s…” The flush on his face grew even deeper, pretty lavender skin turning almost magenta from his embarrassment. “My body is different _everywhere_ , Lance,” he said in a gravel voice, ears turned adorably downward like a sulking cat’s. “Like, passing weird straight down into fucked-up different.”

“If this is about your alien junk, that is much less a deterrent to me than you’d think,” Lance said with deliberate casualness, sitting down at the edge of the bed next to Keith.

Keith bit his lip, tiny fangs digging sharply into the plump pinkened skin. “You’d think that, but I promise it’s much worse than whatever you’re imagining.” His legs squirmed under the blanket still hiding his lap, thighs rubbing together in a way that made the soft fabric shift over his skin like ripples in water. “I’ve been like this since last night. I tried ignoring it and I tried jacking off, but it never feels like _enough_. I kept thinking that I shouldn’t be alone; wanted to go to your room, but…”

He still hadn’t looked at Lance since he’d sat up, and Lance cautiously took the initiative. Slid gentle fingers towards Keith’s leg next to his own until his fingertips touched thigh. He took a pinch of fabric in between his first two fingers. Offered a tiny tug on the sheet and the question, “Do you mind if I…?”

Keith finally turned his eyes to look at him. He was frowning with discomfort and already squirming a little, but sighed a little and gave a nod of permission nonetheless.

Slowly, Lance pulled the sheet away from Keith’s soft thighs, inch by inch of pale violet skin revealed under Lance’s hand. Keith, still looking coyly off to the side, trembled and widened the spread of his legs in unconscious invitation.

And… Okay, on second thought, no matter what kind of xenokink Lance maybe secretly sporting, this was a little out of his league. “Oh my god, it’s spiky?!”

Keith flinched inwards, and Lance immediately realized he had just shouted that and that was Not A Good. Okay shit, he could still fix this. “I mean. That certainly does… make things more difficult, is what I meant to say.” He placed a hand on Keith’s thigh to coax it back into opening up towards him, scooting close enough to press his own thigh against it to get a better loom into Keith’s lap. It was… definitely an alien dick, no doubt about it. It was shaped mostly like Keith’s old human one had been, same testicles and everything. But instead of a cockhead it just sort of tapered off into lipstick-tube nub, shortening the length of the entire affair. And then of course, there were the barbs. About an inch and a half ring of them around the base of Keith’s dick, tiny little downward-facing spines about a centimeter long each, layered like shark teeth around his shaft. There were three more larger spikes up near the top of the underside, at least twice as large as the smaller barbs and made of the same deep purple keratin as his claws. So basically, it was only SLIGHTLY nightmare-ish. “Of course, you could have warned me a few days ago when you first got this body. Gave me a bit of time to work up… some ideas here.”

Keith’s entire body was starting to lean unconsciously towards Lance, pressing up against his side like he was seeking out the warmth of his skin. “It wasn’t like that a few days ago,” he said bitterly. “It didn’t look like mine but it wasn’t like _this_ , either. But last night I got a little hot and bothered and it sort of… unsheathed out of its foreskin,” he made a distasteful expression, giving in to the urge to bury his face in Lance’s shoulder.  “And even though I’ve come like four times since then it still won’t go _back in_.”

It did indeed appear to still be at least partially aroused, if not fully erect yet. Considering this carefully, Lance laid a tentative hand high on Keith’s thigh, lightly stroking the sweat-damp skin. Ah, wow, even his skin felt different - still smooth, but at that same time so firm it was almost rubbery. But considering that dick again, it could totally be way worse. Honestly, the spines were a little off-putting but they didn’t look all that sharp individually, and they didn’t cover the whole thing or anything. Though, if Keith really had been horny since some time last night… “Show me your hands,” he requested firmly.

An annoyed huff of breath against the collar of Lance’s shirt, before Keith squirmed almost into his lap that he might switch to planting his face directly into neck instead. He held up one hand obligingly once he was settled, where Lance could see the reddened scratch marks of his abused left palm. Yeah, that’s what Lance had been afraid of.

Lance sighed himself now, one arm looping around Keith’s shoulders while his right hand continued caressing gentle circles high on his thigh. Well there was really no question of what Lance would be doing now; certainly wasn’t gonna leave his boyfriend alone alone like this. And also, yeah, Keith was sweaty and naked in Lance’s lap in a room that smelled like sex so he was already sporting half a stiffie and it was probably affecting his judgement, but whatever. Lance was gonna figure out how to handle that alien dick.

Keith was pressed up close enough to Lance now to feel his heartbeat gradually speed up, squirming and wiggling his way into Lance’s softly-moving hand. His breathing had picked up again too, and Lance looked down to watch Keith’s dick as it rose back into standing. “Y’smell really good,” Keith said in almost a slur against Lance’s skin, nuzzling his nose into Lance’s increasingly sweat-slick throat.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed in a low rasp that surprised him when it came out of his own mouth. “You do, too.”

And he really did. Lance had noticed right away that Keith didn’t quite smell human anymore, but since he somehow managed to still smell like ‘Keith’ Lance hadn’t figured it was ever important enough to mention. But right now it was really something else; maybe the way it was combined with the mixed scent of sex and sweat and something still just a tiny bit unnameable. Something about it all was… alluring, raising Lance’s heartbeat to match Keith’s and his mouth run dry with the urge to taste Keith’s skin.

After that, it all happened naturally. Keith was sitting up and Lance was leaning down until they met in a kiss in the middle, one that only took a few seconds to slip from gentle down to wet and ravenous when Lance slid his tongue in between those pouty fang-nicked lips. Lance’s hand drifted from Keith’s shoulders down the line of his naked back to land just above the tailbone, using it as an anchor to help steady Keith as he squirmed his way into sitting on entirely on Lance’s lap, and _god_. His mouth was hot and his tongue was long and dexterous, rubbing and twisting against Lance’s own while he ravaged the inside of Keith’s mouth like he was trying to suck his teeth out.

Out of instinctive habit Lance tried to draw their hips together, pulling Keith’s body impossibly closer to his own. Until of course the stupid spikes on Keith’s dick caught against his shirt to scratch at his stomach, and Lance remembered all at once that this situation was a lot more complicated than it usually was. Also, that he should probably be naked. He was already starting to sweat though the back of his shirt under this dumb jacket.

With great reluctance Lance pushed his squirming boyfriend off of his lap, pushing down on his shoulder to direct Keith into laying out against the bed while Lance took care of his own clothing.

“Oh, yeah, that’s a… a good idea. Naked is good right now,” Keith said a little breathlessly, tracking Lance’s movements with foggy gold eyes. He wiggled up the length of the bed to spread himself out more properly, stretching himself out across the sheets like a pleased cat. Holy fucking quiznak, just _look_ at this man. Has there ever been a sexier sight in existence Keith right now, all sweaty and wanting on his back with one leg drawn up against his torso in honest invitation? How the fuck had Lance stopped himself from just pouncing on him the second he laid eyes on Keith’s flushed lilac nakedness?

Lance climbed onto the bed to hover over Keith once he’d divested his own clothing, not surprised to find himself almost completely hard when he stepped out of his boxers. He meant to start touching Keith properly when his hand landed on the inside of one thigh, but somehow Lance got distracted by the hot pink flush of Keith’s cheeks only a few inches from his own, and instead of moving just breathed out the words “God, you’re beautiful,” in a reverent gasp.

Keith flushed even hotter, rolling his eyes and squirming under Lance’s gaze. “I’m horny and purple, Lance. I think you’re probably biased.”

Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, you might have me there. I do have a fondness for both anything horny and anything vaguely Keith-shaped.” Finally he slid his hand up the path of Keith’s thigh, forced to tear his eyes away from Keith’s lovely face because he didn’t trust his own ability not to gouge his hand open on Keith’s dick.

He started out by tentatively touching the ends of the largest spines, relieved to find they were only about as sharp as the nails on a large dog. The smaller ones were unfortunately sharper, but the way they all pointed downward in three layers meant that when Lance wrapped his hand carefully around Keith’s cock none of the barbs bit into his skin. Of course, if he moved his hand they’d tear into him on the upstroke, but at this point Lance was no amatuer with a dick (or more specifically, Keith’s dick,) and was confident he could get around that little hitch.

When Lance’s hand first made contact with his Keith’s skin he trembled, and when Lance squeezed it his entire body shuddered and a tiny little whimper torn out of his throat. It was at that moment that Lance realized no matter how weird and dangerous Keith’s alien junk may prove to be, this was clearly going to be a good night. Keith had never been responsive to such a simple touch no matter how turned on they got each other during sex, and Lance would be damned if he’d ever heard an actual _whimper_ out of him before.

He began a series of slow downward strokes, giving the base of Keith’s cock the pressure of an extra squeeze before he had to let go of it on each pass to start again. Keith arched his back and threw his head against the pillows, taking a full several minutes of twitching and cursing under Lance’s hand before he realized Lance wasn’t planning on moving any faster and slumped back against the sheets in relaxed defeat. He still didn’t stop trembling and panting at every careful stroke, though, eyes squeezed shut like he was concentrating his entire being on the feeling of Lance’s hand around his cock.

Fuck, Lance really could do this all day; take his gorgeous galra apart one slow movement at a time just to watch him trembling and gasping. The longer Lance dragged out his slow careful ministrations the worse Keith’s shaking and whimpering seemed to get, and it was seriously addictive. He needed to see more, needed to find out what else he could do to wreck Keith with pleasure in this weird vulnerable state he’d found him in.

The three biggest spines were only on the underside, and the layer of smaller barbs only really went up as far as about two inches from the base of his dick. Realistically, that left most of his cock spike-free, so if Lance could wrap his fingers around the top of Keith’s squirmy little wet cock in a way that put his thumb right up under the three big spines, he actually had quite a bit of fairly normal dick to maneuver with.

It became immediately obvious this was going to be much easier than Keith had been making it out to be. Well, that made sense, really. His head clearly wasn’t in the right place and from his angle it would be impossible to get a decent grip without spiking through hi own fingers on his dick, so of course Keith would be having a hard time of it. That’s what Lance was here for, right?

The instant his thumb pushed up against the underside of the bottom spine, Keith jerked so hard at first Lance was afraid he’d somehow hurt him. Oh shit, if they kind of looked like nails, then did that mean touching one was like trying to peel back a nail from its bed or something awful like that?

Apparently not, because when Lance tried to pull his hand back Keith’s protect was both physical and vocal, reaching out blindly to wrap a hand around Lance’s wrist with a hoarse bark of “What are you _doing_ , don’t **stop** , it was finally _good_ ,” that had Lance diving back in before the words were even completely out of his mouth.

He tried the same thing again, wrapping careful fingers around the top of Keith’s dick and presing his thumb to the underside of one spine like he was playing with a joystick. And then paused to unpeel Keith’s hand from around his wrist because his claws were digging in to his skin and the more tense Keith got the closer he was to drawing blood, which was… just not conducive for a handjob.

The hand he’d just removed landed to claw its way into his shoulder instead, and Lance came to terms with the fact that one way or another he was going to wind up scratched up and bleeding by the end of the night. But when he squeezed down on the slippery length of cock he had his fingers wrapped around while he flicked at Keith’s spines with the his thumbnail Keith started all but writhing on the bed, so Lance couldn’t bring himself to find the pain to be any kind of incentive to _stop_. He indulged in a couple minutes of playfully squeezing and thumbing at Keith’s dick, because it was just easy enough a task that Lance could afford to actually watch Keith’s face instead of his barbs and the pinched look of concentrated pleasure on his boyfriend's stern face was… god, it was just too cute.

Teasing him probably wasn’t gonna do either of them any good, though. Forcing his gaze back down to Keith’s crazy alien junk, Lance changed his grip to wedge his thumb underneath the bottommost spine from the side, and then began to flicker his wrist like he was shaking a soda bottle. His fingers slipped all over the wet twitching length of Keith’s cock messily, jerking him off as best as he could with his weird limitations and the way any part of Keith’s dick that didn’t have a spike in it seemed to want to slide and twitch out of his grasp.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith cursed, arching his back and digging his fingers in hard enough to draw the first blood from Lance’s shoulder. “Oh fuck, that feels so good,” his voice was raspy and disbelieving, like he hadn’t thought either one of them would actually find a way make anything out of his weird alien sex haze. Soon he was shaking again, like he had the first few moments after Lance had gotten his hand wrapped around his cock, panting heavily and swearing out a broken warning he didn’t even finish, “Feels too - I’m gonna, _fuck_ , I’m -”

Keith’s orgasm, it turned out, presented its own problems. Not the amount of jizz - because there was a lot - that didn’t really bother Lance. But the fact that all of the spines on his dick all flared out at once like a fucking razor death umbrella? That was a little more concerning.

They dropped to pointing downwards again after a few long seconds, during which time Lance was preoccupied with watching Keith’s face and the way his lips and eyebrows kept quivering the whole time he came down from his orgasm. When Lance looked down to see how they were doing and discovered Keith’s dick had barely shrunken into relaxing at all, Lance got the distinct and intimidating realization that the only way to fix Keith was just fuck all of this out of his system.

Lance looked down at his own half-hard dick and wished it a silent apology. ‘ _Sorry little buddy; looks like it’s gonna be a while til you get any action. And then you’ll probably break off from being manhandled by a sexy Galra._ ’

Keith was just about recovering, sitting up to asses the situation himself. And then apparently came to the same conclusion as Lance because he just sort of gave up and flopped back onto the bed with a frustrated “God _damn_ it.”

“So… should I just… Keep trying?” Lance asked, wiggling one of Keith’s barbs with the tip of one finger and watching curiously as the entire member twitched in interest.

Keith whined pitifully. “Its like its only getting worse instead of better! I didnt even know I could _get_ honrier than I already was this morning.”

Lance took that as permission to continue. It only took a few seconds of gentle stroking to get Keith hard again, and after a few moments of hesitation telling him this was probably not a smart idea, shrugged and leaned in. He’d pretty much seen the worst of what Keith’s dick could do, and it wasn’t like he could fit the whole thing in his mouth to begin with, right? Just… Stick to the top.

Keith shuddered in surprise at the first touch of Lance’s tongue, but Lance barely noticed over the bizarre taste. It was… a lot like come, he guessed? Sort of musty and salty, but at the same time kind of tasted… Natural. Like a plant, kind of natural? Chives with jizz dressing, or something. Not that bad, in all honestly.

“Be… be careful,” Keith warned needlessly in a breathy sigh, relaxing into the gentle strokes of Lance’s tongue. “If you cut up the roof of your mouth you’re the one who gets to explain how it happened to Coran.”

Don’t be ridiculous, Lance thought instead of answering as he wormed further between Keith’s open thighs for easier access. From this angle clearly it was clearly his tongue he’d fuck up, not the roof.

On that note, he began tonguing curiously at the barbs, licking at the base of each of three spines and dipping the tip of his tongue into the sensitive skin between them. Keith started squirming again in mere moments, and Lance spent what had to be at least a few minutes with half of Keith’s wet cock in his mouth, content to explore and toy with the alien organ at his leisure.

But somewhere in there Keith slowly got used to the feeling Lance’s mouth, relaxing again instead of coming any closer to climax with another pitiful frustrated whine. Alright fine, Lance had to do better then, right? He could do better, no problem.

He slid his lips further down the length of Keith’s cock, twisting his head to the side and moving his tongue towards his cheek to make room for the spines not to scratch him as he took as much of Keith into his mouth as he could, all the  way until his lips hit the first ring of smaller spines at the base. And okay, it was not his imagination Keith’s dick wasn’t just twitching anymore, it had gone straight into wiggling slightly in Lance’s mouth like it it was trying to squirm its way deeper into the wet heat of Lance’s throat and it was all at once terribly creepy and weirdly hot.

Now, Lance decided, was probably a good time to try sucking. And, okay, cocksucking in itself is a pretty strange sensation, all that hard-yet-soft filling your mouth as you try to jam it just deep enough in your mouth not to physically gag but somehow in a fun way; but this this was its own next-level kind of weird. Because there was no cockhead the tapered end could slide further down Lance’s throat than he was used to, and since Keith didn’t seem like he could help the fact that it kept wriggling and twitching the only way to make sure the trio or big spines didn’t gouge him was to use his tongue to pin as much of the thick cock as he could to the roof of his mouth while he sucked.

But, oh, was the effort _worth_ it. Getting Keith back to panting and clawing at the sheets was worth all the any kind of strain on Lance’s jaw, and so he kept sucking and tonguing at Keith’s crazy fat little dick until the ache was so bad he lost the physical ability to even keep sucking that hard.

When he stopped and let the straining erection fall out of his mouth Keith loudly protested, and with a bit of reluctance Lance pulled off, wiping the spit and come from his mouth with the back of one hand. Shit. Shit this was gonna be a long night, at this rate. How many times exactly was he going to need to make Keith come, anyway? He’d already had two orgasms in the first ten minutes Lance got here, why did it only seem like he had more energy than ever?

Trying to give his jaw a few minutes of reprieve Lance wrapped his hand carefully around Keith’s cock again, giving it a firm squeeze as he leant in to start licking the splatter of evidence from those last two orgasms Keith’s inner thighs. Oh shit, come to think of it he sure hoped it was safe to drink Galra jizz because Lance had already swallowed quite a bit just from the ten minutes he had been sucking sucking Keith off.

“Damn it, Lance, come _on_ ,” Keith whined when Lance gradually licked his way up to clean his sac and perineum as well, shuddering when Lance’s only response was to give his cock another squeeze. It was probably more personal indulgence when he spent more than the few seconds necessary to lick the spill off of Keith’s cute little asshole, but by this point Lance figured that if they really were going to be doing this all night at some point Keith would probably let Lance fuck him, so this was like. Warming up the area, a little. For later.

More than probably, Lance decided after just a few seconds of playing with the rim. Keith had cooled back down into a low frustrated simmer after Lance stopped sucking him, but the moment Lance’s tongue put enough pressure on that tense opening to worm the tip of his tongue inside he’d gasped so loudly his back actually arched off the bed.

So, the question became, did he react that way because of how crazy alien turned-on he was, or because he was more sensitive here now? Because while it was true that they’d only had the time and energy to go all the way twice (once in each direction in the name of equal experimentation and also fun), Lance had been paying _very_ close attention and was certain that for all the fun Keith had had his turn on bottom he hadn’t had anywhere _near_ the kind of shuddering, leg-squirming, moan-out-loud good time he seemed to be having when Lance shoved his tongue in deep and fucked in and out in a flicker.

No, that wasn’t all there was… The taste. Keith tasted _different_ in here than the come Lance had licked off his thighs. And now that he’d been down there for more than a few seconds Lance noticed that instead of licking his insides clean Keith only seemed to be getting _wetter_ around his tongue.

No, but really, that _taste_ of it; it was driving Lance crazy, in both good ways and bad. There was something so familiar about it, even as it seemed to taste so close to the way Keith’s jizz did. Mostly humanish with that same almost plant-like flavor, tingling like poison ivy even as Lance couldn’t help but try to chase as much of this slickness as his tongue could lap up. Actually wait, that tingling wasn’t metaphorical, Lance’s lips actually did feel kind of chemical-warm in a way he should probably find alarming. But it didn’t actually hurt, and Keith was moaning and clamping his thighs around Lance’s ears, and his insides were so warm and soft around his mouth, and god something about this taste was so addictive Lance simply couldn't find motivation to _stop_.

And so god damned _familiar_ , what was that? How did Lance know this tangy, almost copper-penny metallic flavor that he couldn’t seem to stop chasing after to try and drink up?

A clawed hand landed in his hair and Keith’s voice gasped out a breathy, “Oh, fuck, Lance, feels so _good_ ,” and the deja vu that hit Lance was so startling he actually ended up yanking his head away to stare down at Keith’s body in shock.

 _Pussy_. This was how pussy tasted. Lance had just spent the last five minutes eating out his boyfriend’s hermaphroditic alien cunt.

What the fuck had happened to his life?

“What the fuck, I was getting so close why did you _stop_?” Keith tried to tug Lance’s head back down to his ass again, but he unfortunately had to resist the pull to sit up and look Keith in the eye.

Lance swallowed thickly, trying to figure out if Keith had noticed it himself yet. “Uh… Hey, Keith? Not to wreck the mood or anything, but remember how Allura said that that witch Haggar is actually Altean?”

The baffled annoyance in Keith’s voice could have cut glass from its sharpness. “What the _fuck,_ Lance?!”

“I mean to say,” Lance hurried to explain, “is just… Have you ever seen any female Galra, Keith?”

The look of annoyed confusion persisted on Keith’s face for a moment as he continued to glare at Lance, but Lance could see his mind whirling behind his eyes. And then the frustration was slowly sliding off, replaced with wide-eyed horror as Keith squeezed his eyes shut. “No…”

The word sounded more like a denial of the entire situation than an actual answer, but it was response enough on its own. Lance glanced back at Keith’s entrance again, wet and shiny from the slick that it seemed to be producing quite on its own. “I’m just saying it might be a little early to dismiss the possibility that you might be… you know.” He gestured to Keith’s alien junk as a whole. “In heat, or something?”

“Noooooo,” the word was long and drawn out and whiny as Keith fell back against his mattress. “Don’t say it, I can’t fucking deal with that.” He pressed a palm to his eyes. “Cats are in heat for _months_ , Lance! Like, a full week of this shit every two weeks! That’s a third of my _life_ ! I can’t… How the fuck am I supposed to just go around _living_ like this?!”

Well, it wasn’t like they could spay him or get him pregnant to stop it. For one thing, half-species hybrids like Keith tended to be infertile - okay, not the point Lance. The point was Keith was right and if this went on for… Basically any longer than the period of _today_ then they were all fucked. In the… In the bad way, not the sexy way. Although, Keith would probably be fucked in both ways.

He touched a curious finger to Keith’s twitching rim again, watching as the little shiver ran up the length of Keith’s entire body. “Yeah, that’s… Okay. Well when we think about it, how much do we really know about Galran biology? How about…” He pressed down with his fingertip, drawing out little circles around the muscle. “That for right now we go ahead and keep fucking for a while, and then if after we take a nap you don’t feel any different we’ll go to Allura and Coran to ask if they know anything?”

Keith’s hips twitched, and the arm he’d flung over his face fell back down to the bed while he looked at Lance again. “Yeah,” he answered eventually in a sigh. “Yeah, okay, fuck it. Let’s see how much damage we can do.”

Okay, did he mean that in a like, damage to this crazy heat way, or damage to their bodies way? Nope, nevermind, doesn’t matter. Lance just went back to business, hooking his fingertip down to open up Keith’s still-waiting hole to view, licking his lightly tingling lips as he watched slickness immediately bead out of the opening.

He should probably find something to do to Keith other than just going back to eating him out, but… Yeah, no. Lance was just gonna go ahead and… do whatever he wanted for another few minutes here, leaning in to work his tongue into the space he was opening up with the stretch of his finger.

As much Lance could admit he was doing this for the sake of tasting more of Keith, the feeling of tight muscle wrapped around his tongue was its own pleasure. Shit, he was seriously turned on here, so hard he’d started rutting his own neglected dick aginst the bedsheets as he jammed his tongue in as deep to lick at as much of Keith’s insides as possible. Keith proved to have no objections on his part, immediately falling back into moans and shudders practically the second Lance had stretched him open with his fingertip, encouraging Lance with seeking little rolls of his hips.

And that was when Lance discovered that the alien cat dick was far from the only surprise Keith’s body had in store for them. When he opened his mouth to try to lick at Keith’s deepest parts, Lance was astonished to find that he did indeed _run into_ a ‘deepest part.’ But the tip of his tongue was just barely brushing something impeding his path, like a wall or ring of muscle inside of Keith’s already-tight passage, and Lance didn’t even have time to poke curiously at it before Keith was _wailing,_ entire body curling around Lance’s head and claws digging into his scalp so hard Lance was pretty sure he was bleeding from it.

“ _FUCK_ , there, that’s **it** , that’s what I _need_ , Lance, _Lance…_ ” Keith’s voice was practically a sob by the end, thighs clamping tight around Lance’s head to keep it exactly where it was as he rocked his hips forward into his face.

Lance tried to hit it again but his tongue was proving too short, only able to barely brush against the wall just often enough to make Keith swear at him in frustration.

He pulled away after a few more fruitless moments, moving one of Keith’s legs from off of his shoulder to sit up and wipe his face, licking the last traces of wetness from his stinging lips. It was then that Lance noticed how hard he himself was breathing, eyes scanning over miles of hot lavender skin without really being able to focus and good quiznacking _christ_ , it was getting hot in here, wasn’t it? God, much longer of this and Lance wasn’t gonna have a brain left to think with, just leave all the decisions up to his dick for the rest of the night.

Not that he was using his brain to think much as it was, he reflected as his eyes finally caught on the shining fushia of Keith’s twitching entrance, wet and swollen and beautifully tongue-loosened. He stared at it almost dumbly for a moment, just watching the slick slowly crawl its way out of Keith’s weird hermaphroditic alien fuckhole and down his perineum, so wet now from the combination of spit and jizz and alien slick that it was pooling in a tiny little puddle in the bed under his ass. Lance finally yanked his eyes away to look back at Keith’s face, flushed a hot magenta with want and staring at Lance with half-focused desire, and Lance was crawling over him to smother his lips into a forceful kiss before he even realized that was what he intended to do.

His tongue was sore from overuse and his lips were still tingling with slight numbness, but the kiss was somehow its own kind of disgusting-perfect. All tongues and fangs and too-much teeth, and when Keith’s arm lifted up to wrap around Lance’s shoulders and draw him even further into the kiss Lance thought he’d like to do this all day. He was only jolted off of Keith’s mouth when he tried to pull their hips close again, once again forgetting how easily he could injure himself on Keith’s dick until the spines were stabbing awkwardly into his belly, so close to his own junk it was a miracle he hadn’t just accidentally gouged a new hole in his cock.

With a reluctant groan Lance gave up on the kiss, at least long enough to push Keith’s hips up and back out from between his legs, putting the disappointingly necessary space between their bodies. Nah, fuck that, Lance could work this out, he decided. If he couldn’t kiss his boyfriend while they did this then he was at least gonna get some cuddling in, feel that sweaty body pressed up against his while he makes it shake and tremble with pleasure.

Lance pulled his legs up under him so he was sitting on the bed himself now instead of just hovering over Keith, and then unceremoniously dragged his boyfriend to lay half sprawled out in Lance’s lap. Pulled him to curl up under his arm so Lance could easily reach his ass, and slid one of his fingers inside of Keith’s waiting wetness to the first knuckle before even giving him any kind of warning.

Keith damn near fucking _mewled_ , head rubbing into Lance’s chest as he angled his hips towards his hand for easier access. Yeah, fucking perfect, Lance decided as he explored his finger inside Keith. Needed to feel as much of him as possible right now.

Speaking of which, it didn’t take long to figure out what the… oddity inside of him was. All Lance had to do was press his fingertip to it and it twitched and opened like Keith’s eager entrance had before it, inviting Lance in deeper while a whiny moan tore ragged form Keith’s throat.

An internal ring of muscle, like some sort of second asshole about two inches after the first, wrapping tight around Lance’s seeking finger and pulsating with tangible neediness. “My god, your fucking _body_ , Keith,” Lance said in awe, sliding his finger in as deep as he could to feel the unbearable intensity that could only be a second internal ring just barely out of reach of his fingertip. “It’s like the whole thing’s been designed just to be _fucked_.”

Keith shuddered and hid his humiliated face into Lance’s armpit, the only words stumbling out of him a deep and shaky, “Feels… so fucking _good…_ ”

It was Lance’s turn to shudder at that, his entire body curling around Keith to bury his nose in soft purple-black hair. And then he started to move his finger, sliding it easily and and out of Keith’s strange wonderful heat at a slow, exploratory pace, not even feeling it anymore when dark claws scratched into his back because the pain was hazy and distant, nowhere near as interesting as the whiny little kittenish swears pulled out of Keith at every plunge of his finger past that sensitive ridge inside him. Slow and steady, for what felt like ages.

When the shaking loosened up and he knew Keith had gotten used to the feeling, he worked a second finger inside with only barely more difficulty than the first.  It was getting harder to keep things slow and focus on Keith, the heat in his own body driving him to try to open his boy up as quickly and messily as possible, the motions of his hand inside Keith getting jerkier and less coordinated by the second. Not that Keith seemed to mind the rougher treatment at all, keening out encouragements and nuzzling into Lance’s abdomen like a drunk kitten with every stroke of his fingers. Twitching at every spread and stretch like he was aching for more, for his body to be taken even farther and fucked out to his very limits.

The third digit was met with even more enthusiasm, as soon as it slid past the resistance of his hole Keith sunk his teeth into the closest patch of Lance’s skin to muffle his moan. Lance didn’t even pretend to be gentle this time, both of them too far gone to want anything but to take Keith apart, fucking him with rapid jerks of his wrist that left his palm slapping wetly against Keith’s ass at every thrust.

The ring inside of Keith that he reacted so violently to loosened for him too, not so much trying to obstruct or block Lance but rather try to suck him in deeper, gripping around the awkward shape of his three fingers like his body was desperate to be filled up with anything thick enough to feel. It was fucking amazing, and Lance couldn’t stop thinking about it, couldn’t stop imagining how amazing it was gonna be to fit his cock in there, feel every little nook and cranny of Keith’s filthy body as he fucks him into mattress.

Lance swore and Keith rolled completely onto his back, spread out over Lance’s thighs like a gourmet meal ready to be eaten. Lance leaned down so Keith could reach his head to keep one hand fisted in his hair, now enjoying the sharp tug on his scalp more than bothered by it. Fuck, the harder Lance went at it the more Keith seemed to love what he was doing, Lance couldn’t believe he’d wasted so much time trying to be gentle with Keith when it was so obvious what he wanted and needed right now was to be _destroyed_.

His eyes - jesus, it really was getting harder to focus his vision, everything was so foggy with heat right now Lance could barely even see, let alone think. What was he looking at? Why was he staring at Keith’s dick, again? Those spikes… Was that strange cock really designed to fit inside the same alien cunt he was fingerbanging right at this moment? How would that not _hurt_?

Without really thinking about it Lance curled his fingers, using his short nails to scratch curiously at the inside walls in a way that should have only been painful if Keith were completely human. The reaction was instantaneous - Keith’s whole body went rigid like he’d been shocked, teary eyes widening and blowing out as a strangled high-pitched whine fell out of his open mouth.

When he recovered, he recovered completely. Keith shot up out of Lance’s lap to tackle him to the bed, fingers wrenched out of him as he climbed on top of Lance bite a frantic kiss into his mouth, fangs nicking harshly at Lance’s lips and tongue and barbs scratching painfully against his pelvis as Keith rubbed his entire body against Lance’s own.

“Fuck me,” Keith demanded in a rough hiss in between kisses. “Fuck me fuck me _fuck me_ , wanna feel your cock so _bad._ ” He licked at the injuries he’d inflicted on Lance’s mouth only seconds before, “Been able to feel it poking into me, wanted to put it in my mouth so bad but I didn’t want you to come ‘til you’re inside my ass.”

It was Lance’s turn to shudder, leaning up to meet Keith’s kiss til he was sitting upright, strong violet legs wrapping automatically around Lance’s waist and arms looping around his neck. It seemed like they fit together almost easily after that, Lance’s aching-hard cock slipping between Keith’s cheeks naturally and rubbing up and down the slick tract of his ass with every twitch and roll of their hips into each other. After that it was only a little push to catch his cockhead on the worn, puffy entrance of Keith’s hole, and it was Keith himself who moaned dramatically and shoved his hips down to take the head of Lance’s cock inside.

Holy quiznacking _fucksticks_ did that ever feel good. Lance was gonna come, couldn’t handle how wet and hot and _tight_ Keith was around him, not when they hadn’t bothered to touch his dick throughout the entire time he’d been in Keith’s bed. And Keith just kept pushing on, working his hips down in tiny desperate little rocks until Lance’s cock was pressed against the first ring of muscle inside him, caught for a moment on the vice-like stretch around him until another hard bounce on his lap had the head pushing through in a wet slide further inside and both of them moaning and shaking and clinging to each other with trembling arms.

“Fuckfuck _fuck_ , Keith, you feel so _good_ ,” Lance praised mindlessly as his boyfriend continued to rock cutely on his lap, little pants of breath huffing against Lance’s collar at every movement. It didn’t take long to figure out he’d been right about there being more than one ring inside of Keith, cock once again reaching a slow halt when it was impeded by the pucker of muscle Lance hadn’t been able to loosen open with his fingers.

Keith took this as no reason to be deterred, groaning a low “God, _yes_ , so do you, want it **deep** ,” and slamming his hips down hard, Lance’s cock forced past the tight ring inside him to fully seat himself on Lance’s lap, ass landing hard on his thighs with an obscene smack of noise.

 _Holy fucking shit_ , Lance thought, head bowing to rest on Keith’s shoulder as he desperately tried not to come.

“Holy fucking _shit_ ,” Keith said, clenching down around Lance’s cock with all three entrances simultaneously and shuddering in Lance’s arms. “God, you feel so _big_ inside me, it's fucking _perfect_.” When he bottomed out the second internal ring was holding Lance just under the head of his cock, Keith’s body molding itself perfectly around his dick to take its shape like it was desperate to keep him inside, and yeah not surprising Lance would feel bigger this time considering how much tighter Keith was in how many places right now.

Keith clenched down again, not even bothering to rock his hips anymore. Just using the muscles inside his body to pull and squeeze Lance’s cock, so impossibly tight he didn’t need to do anything but flex his ass a few times before Lance was completely undone.

He tried to hold back, he really did. Wanted so badly to fuck Keith long and hard and wreck him, but he felt so fucking amazing, Lance was shuddering and shooting his orgasm inside of Keith’s wetness before either of them even got the chance to properly move. Arms locked tight around Keith’s back as he shook against him with a low shout of Keith’s name.

“Oh, fuck, _Lance!”_ He couldn’t even try to apologizing for coming so fast because Keith was squeezing down around him again, somehow impossibly tighter than ever as he gave a long trembling gasp of his own. Lance looked up in time to see Keith’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came himself in a wet spurt around Lance’s cock, his own dick leaking a thick trail of precome against Lance’s roadburned stomach.

They both sat there for a minute, panting and still clinging to each other’s bodies. Fuck. Fuck, Lance was still so _hard_ , it almost hurt from it. Was that good, or bad? Good. It was good. Meant he still had the chance to fuck Keith nice and thorough like he needed. Like they _both_ needed.

He pulled Keith’s arms from around his neck to push him against the bed, where Keith fell onto his back with no objections and a happy shudder. It was easy to stay connected during the move, Keith’s ass locked down tight around him so that he only shifted inside in a way that made both of them groan from pleasure. Grabbed Keith’s legs to push them together, throwing them both over one of his shoulders so he wouldn’t have to worry about Keith’s dick rubbing against him anymore as he rocked his cock in deep, feeling the pull of the rings inside Keith resisting the move and actually laughing from how good it felt. Keith’s body really was unbelievable, wet and sensitive and perfect in every fucking way. Lance was gonna _ruin_ it.

“Oh god yes,” Keith sighed contently into the first few shallow thrusts, throwing his head back against the sheets and practically luxuriating in being fucked. Basking in it, even; hair spilled out under his head in pool of silk, pleased magenta flush coloring his cheeks and neck and leaking purple cock. Groans that somehow managed to be deep and gravely and high and whiny at the same time, beautifully pulled out of him with every little jerk of Lance’s cock inside him.

Keith was still too tight to actually pull out at all, even with the unbelievable burst of slick he’d produced when he came, even with Lance’s own semen still warm inside him. That deepest ring still refused to let Lance withdraw without a fight, catching the head of his cock and stretching on it without giving, over and over again with every thrust. It didn’t actually offer that much in the way of stimulation, but with them both still oversensitive from coming not two minutes before the easy pace was just about perfect.

Keith must agree, because his eyes had slid closed again where he’d been locked gazes with Lance before, biting his lip as his body tensed up and started shaking again. A few more rolls of his hips angled to work with the pull of Keith’s body instead of against it, and his lover was fisting his hands in the sheets as he came again with barely more than a loud sigh, a small orgasm loosening his tension and wetting his passage so much Lance was starting to think he could feel slick leaking out of him to smear on both their thighs.

“Jesus, again?” Lance said in awe, forced to pause his movements when the fluttering of Keith’s muscles around him felt so good for a second Lance thought it might actually hurt. “You just came like, four seconds ago.”

“Feels good,” Keith’s answer came out through a giggle, sated and affectionate and fucking _melodic_. God damn did Lance ever love the sound of this boy’s laugh, more of a turn-on than any begging or whining could possibly compare to.

“You’re fucking incredible.” Lance bowed his head to kiss at Keith’s calf slung over his shoulder, and when he started moving again he could see his little toes wiggling and curling out of the corner of his eye. Fucking delicious. How much effort would it be to try to suck on Keith’s toes right now? Too much, too much. Some other time.

Another breathy laugh. “Of course you’re gonna say that while you’re _inside_ me,” Keith said with that awful smirk he’d sometimes wear for Lance, when he thought his boyfriend was being particularly absurd.

Lance rolled his hips hard, ramming his cock into Keith with enough sudden force to watch Keith’s eyes blank out of focus for a moment during his throaty moan. “I _think_ it all the time,” Lance admitted before Keith recovered, setting a steady metronomic pace. “I just have less of a filter when I’m inside you.”

Keith’s back arched a little off the bed, and he bit down on his smile with tiny white fangs. He lifted one leg off of Lance’s shoulder to fold it up towards his chest, giving Lance both more room to maneuver and a lovely display of his cock worked deep inside of Keith’s tiny fuchsia-flushed asshole when he looked down. “Just fuck me harder already, I feel like I’m gonna melt.”

Lance was already complying before he could even think about it, mind sluggish with want but body more than eager enough to go on ahead without it. Forcing his hips harder, grabbed Keith’s thigh and pushed it even further into his chest to lean over him, oddly pleased by the sight of Keith’s outstretched foot bobbing in the air from the force of every thrust.

Not that the sight of his face right now wasn’t better, of course. Pinched eyebrows and bite-bruised lips, Keith wore what had to be the most gorgeous sex face in the world. Probably because he had the most gorgeous anything in the world, though. Either way Lance wanted more, wanted to watch him come, screaming and shaking on Lance’s dick again and again, make him come apart so good he didn’t have a single thought left in stressed-out overworked head.

Keith was nice and relaxed-loose now, or at Lance was fucking him hard enough. Either way he was finally able to pull completely out of that stubborn second ring, letting the head of Lance’s cock slip out so he could shove it back in roughly on every jerk of his hips. Keith of course, only seemed to like this more instead of finding it in any way painful, hoarse moans of pleasure fucked out of his throat at every snap of Lance’s hips. Fuck, Lance could look at that face for hours.

Hey wait… How long _had_ he been in here? And why did he come to Keith’s room in the first place, again? God, it was getting so hard to keep a coherent thought in his head… Ah, but why would he need to, anyway? He was here, Keith was here, their bodies were there, that was all that mattered for right now.

Lance let time slip away from him, focused instead on the hazy heat directing all his thoughts and energy on Keith. On the way he was wrapped around Lance’s cock, wet and tight and scorching hot like he never wanted to let Lance out of him. And the way the harder he fucked him the louder and more magnificent Keith’s voice got, descending from satisfied moans down to screaming for Lance’s cock.

“God, _yes_ , like that, fuck me hard like that!” Keith’s hands were scratching fierce lines of red down Lance’s back, his own hips rocking desperately up to meet Lance’s thrusts. “Feels so good, you’re gonna make me come!”

Speaking of coming, Lance wasn’t that far off himself now, judging from the curl of hot pressure blooming low in his belly. Shit, like just Keith himself and his whole… Face and voice and awful wonderful dirty talk weren’t enough, this greedy Galran cunt of his was just gonna kill Lance outright. He shoved in deep and stayed there, hoping maybe he’d last longer with just a nice hard grind into Keith’s deepest parts, but there was really no stopping what was happening.

Keith’s eyebrows had drawn together and his mouth twisted into something that was almost a snarl as he demanded, “No come on, harder like before! Damn it Lance I was so _close_ ,” twisting and thrashing under Lance to try to get enough leverage to take control of their movements himself.

Yeah, there was definitely no stopping it after that. Keith was arching his back to fuck himself onto Lance’s cock and all he could do was just hold on tight, one hand planted on the bed and the other still pushing Keith’s leg up to fold him in half as he came deep, deep inside, the orgasm seeming to go on for ages as Lance shook and desperately fucked himself into Keith’s ever-wetter clenching asshole.

“Nonono _no_ ,” Keith whined, finally shoving Lance off of him to land on his back on the sweat-damp mattress. “Don’t stop, why do you keep _stopping_?” Not letting Lance pull out he climbed on top of him, planting two hands hard on the bed besides Lance’s head and immediately working himself down onto Lance's oversensitive aching cock. Lance watched with wide eyes as Keith bounced on his dick, mouth open in a deep constant pant with a tiny little kitten gasp every time his ass landed on Lance’s pelvis, too startled and overworked and turned-on to do anything but sit back and stare at the visual miracle that was Keith riding his dick hard enough to break it off.

When he felt the scrape of Keith’s cock against his stomach Lance didn’t particularly think about what he was doing, just let his hand fall off of Keith’s thigh to wrap around his dick instead. A single firm squeeze was thankfully all it took, because Lance probably wasn’t in the right mind to know better than to try to start jacking Keith off and mangle his thumb on dick barbs. Either way Keith was finally coming, bowing low over Lance’s body as he shook almost violently, orgasm ripping through every muscle of his body inside and out.

Speaking of inside, all three rings of muscle from the rim of his ass to the one way deep inside clenched and throbbed around Lance’s cock, and it was only at that moment that he realized that somehow, his own erection hadn’t gone down at all in the two minutes it had took for Keith to fuck himself with it.

As gently as he could he pried Keith off him, waiting for the moment his shaking stopped and he recovered from coming so hard before rolling Keith off of him to lay on his back in a satiated and possibly purring puddle on the bedsheets. Lance sat up slowly, putting a steadying hand to his head like the act could stop it from spinning dizzily, trying to collect his thoughts into anything other than _Keith, Keith, Keith._

He was still hard. Even at nineteen and turned-on to all fucked and back, there was no way Lance should still be hard right now, he realized. Something fought it’s way to the front of his brain, the odd sentence repeating over and over in a pre-recorded commercial voice: _“For erections lasting more than four hours, seek medical attention._ ”

He was at least pretty sure it hadn’t been four hours yet, but… Oh god, _that was it._ The reason he felt like he’d taken about ten viagras and a cialis for good measure, and why his head felt foggy and warm like he’d gone to a party and gotten rip-ass high. He’d fucking drugged himself on Keith’s jizz. God, he knew he shouldn’t have swallowed so much.

Unconsciously he licked his lips, no longer tingling but the memory of it was still there as his eyes drifted to Keith, who had rolled back over towards him and was now curling into Lance’s side, wrapping an arm around his thigh and resting his head on his hip to squirm and wiggle into a comfortable position. He couldn’t see Keith’s entrance from here, but his cock was still half erect like it was its natural state of existence and. Just, so much of him was wet. His stomach and thighs and… really everywhere from about the navel down was splattered or smeared with jizz that could be from either one of them, and every other inch of bare skin was still sweaty. Lance wanted to lick him clean. What he he just been thinking about, again?

There was a soft rumbling Lance could feel vibrating both of their bodies through his leg, and he couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised that Keith really _was_ purring blissfully. Seriously, not the weirdest part of today by far. Compared to the spiky dick and hermaphroditic fuckhole, a little purring was practically normal.

Ah… Wait, something about this... Keith was in _heat_. Keith was in heat, and currently purring, and he had barbs on his dick. And cute goddamn fluffy ears.

Lance felt the laugh bubble out of his throat before he realized it was coming, holding his forehead in his hand as he fell forward to hunch over Keith. Well shit, no wonder this hadn’t been working, he could hear himself think. Here this whole time he’d been trying to have sex the way humans did it, no wonder his Garlan sweetheart was still squirming and humping the bed sheets.

With that understanding, it was easy to let himself fall into the heat, too. He’d only been fighting to keep his thoughts straight because he hadn’t known what was going on, but it was all fine, wasn’t it? He wasn’t gonna be able to help Keith by _thinking_ their way out of this one.

And he was still so fucking _hard_ . God, why did Keith have to be so sexy? He always made Lance into such a _mess_ for him. How appropriate that Keith turned into such a cat when he was in heat like this, because he always made Lance feel like a dog, following after him desperate for attention and occasionally humping his leg.

Keith was nuzzling his face into the nearest available naked skin again, thighs shifting against each other tellingly. So needy for it. Already ready for Lance again, who had never managed to stop being hard for Keith in the first place. Yeah… Lance was gonna wreck them _both_.

He wound his fingers in Keith’s hair, and when Keith looked up at him immediately curled his fingers and used the grip to pull Keith’s head up to his for a kiss. Keith moaned into it, and when that sound turned into a whimper at Lance biting harshly into his tongue Lance knew he was on the right track. Well, Keith _had_ kept telling him to go harder, right? His bad for not listening before now.

After one last biting kiss Lance took hold of Keith by the shoulders, shoving him off to land on his back with a surprised blink. He didn’t give either of them time to think about it before he was grabbing Keith’s hips to flip him around, manhandling his compliant boyfriend into lying ass up on his stomach, on display for Lance’s pleasure.

Oh fuck what a good idea _that_ had been. Keith’s ass was so fantastic, gorgeous peach-round cheeks that felt so soft under Lance’s hands, and _fuck_. There was his asshole, small and swollen and stretched out from Lance’s cock, and when he pushed his thumb against the rim that tiny amount of pressure was all it took for a spill of wetness to come pouring out in a thin stream, Lance’s own come washed out from the liquid-slick torrent of Keith’s own viscous release.

Well that certainly wouldn’t do, now would it? Lance moved his thumb, slipping it inside to plug the leak of body fluids, nonsensical ideas about ‘keeping Keith warm’ floating through his head as he used his other hand to grope a palmful of Keith’s squishy ass. A moment of staring where Lance may of forgotten he was supposed to be doing anything than looking at the puffy muscle of Keith’s shiny overworked hole around his finger. And then, without any kind of preamble or foreplay Lance pulled out his thumb and shoved his cock back in it’s place, mounting Keith in one forceful thrust that had both of them shuddering.

“Mmnn,” Keith wiggled his hips against Lance’s, not bothering to lift his face from the pillow. “More, please.”

Was he being sarcastic or polite? Whatever, didn’t matter. Lance was already leaning over to press his chest to Keith’s back, beginning the rut of his hips as he bit hard bitemarks into the meat of Keith’s lovely shoulders.

Keith loved it, a jolt running through his body at every hard press of teeth that Lance could feel all the way down to his cock, pressed so close like this. He picked up the pace to fuck that pretty ass faster, loving the way those luscious ass cheeks felt hitting his pelvis on every thrust. Not as much as he was digging the feel of tight wet alien pussy throbbing around his cock, of course, because Lance could _live_ like this. Do nothing but fuck Keith all day, revel in his voice and body and the sickly-sweet smell of Galran sex and want for nothing else.

That second internal ring had gotten used to being fucked through by now, letting Lance in easily and releasing him with only minor protest. As much as it made each filthy slide inside easier, it also meant Keith wasn’t feeling it as much and therefore wasn’t reacting as violently, only moaning punched out little breaths of air at every thrust instead of the wonderful screams he’d been getting before. _Sexy_ little punched-out moans that Lance loved, sure, but certainly not the wrecked howls he knew Keith was capable of, and Lance felt a growl he barely recognized as coming from him rumble in his throat as he dug determined fingers into Keith’s hips.

Lance peeled himself off of Keith’s back to sit upright again, only missing the feeling of their bodies pressed together for the second until he realized from here he could actually see his cock plunging into Keith’s stretched out asshole, entrance spread wide to accommodate Lance’s dick the same way his insides were right now. Fuck, does that mean that those two rings of muscle _inside_ Keith would look the same way? All wide and round to fit Lance’s cock in and wrap around him as snugly as possible, fitting around its shape in a desperate need to keep his dick in as deep as he could jam it in there?

He started fucking Keith harder, slowing down in favor powerful shoves of his cock  that pulled all the way out of the first ring, as well. Pulled his cock almost entirely out of Keith on every thrust, and plunged back in so hard the wet, lewd slaps of skin on skin were nearly as loud as the muffled cried from Keith’s bedsheet-stuffed mouth.

Well now why on earth was he doing that? Didn’t he knew how bad Lance needed to hear that voice right now?

His hair was a bit too far to get a grip on from here and Lance didn’t want to lose his rhythm, but that was fine. One of Keith’s hands was fisted in the bedsheets down here towards where Lance was, and only had to bend down a little ways to wrap his fingers around Keith’s wrist and use it to yank him backwards and slam Keith onto his dick, spine curving as his whole upper body lifted off the bed to bow towards Lance and the sheet fell out from between his teeth.

“ _Ahhh_ ! O-oh god, Lance, _fuck_!”

 _Perfect_. Keith’s voice was high and whiny and fucked-out, and Lance used the grip he had on Keith’s arm to pull him up even farther. Back arching up so high they were almost pressed together back to chest again, were it not for the way his ass was still popped out in the air for Lance to fuck into. But the point was that it brought Keith’s head up close enough for Lance to talk right into his ear, and he growled out in a voice that was almost too low to be his own, “Fuck, baby, how can you still be this tight when I’ve been fucking you for this long?” Keith reached back with his free arm to swat at him, though if it were intentional or an attempt to grab his hair again Lance would never know. Either way Lance caught it, one hand wrapped around each of Keith’s wrists and still fucking him from this awkward kneeling angle. “M’serious, it’s like your pussy’s so thirsty for my cock it won’t let me go.”

Keith’s body jolted and throbbed around him, but his tone was scolding when he bit back in a shaky voice “D-don’t _say_ shit like that, asshole!”

Lance bit at his ear, and Keith shook even harder against him. “What, you mean you don’t want me to call it that? I don’t see what the problem is.” He rammed his cock in hard, keeping it deep and rolling his hips up in a dirty grind. “I mean, it’s soaking wet and clearly meant to be fucked, right?” He pulled nearly all the way out before yanking Keith back onto his cock with Another forceful tug. “What else would you call a dirty place like that?”

Keith thrashed in his hold a bit like he was trying to break out of it, but since Lance was more than certain if he’d actually been _trying_ to Keith could have gotten free in about half a second he wasn’t sure what the actual goal was. Either way he went limp after the struggle, back unbowing to tip forward and relaxing so slack Lance’s hold on his wrists was the only thing holding up his face from planting in the bed again.

Lance continued fucking him the entire time, cock sliding easily in and out of Keith’s passage on each hard grind but still somehow so tight his body felt like a vaccum around Lance’s dick. And now with Keith so lax he could use the grip he had on Keith’s hands to yank him back onto his dick with every thrust, bodies meeting in the middle with a hard smack of skin-on-skin that went completely drown out by the loud wails torn from Keith’s hoarse throat. They weren’t even words anymore, just harsh cries of pleasure in time with every slam, and Lance was so heat-crazed and desperate to hear more he was working his hips as hard as he could in the name of fucking more delicious sounds out of him.

It was probably because of how loose Keith had gotten, body holding the the memory of the shape of Lance’s cock even when it wasn’t inside. Or it could have been how hard Lance was jerking their bodies together, forcing his way deeper into Keith than he’d been able to get before. It didn’t really matter, because the result was the same - somewhere at the apex of one of his hard pushes inside Keith, Lance’s cockhead brushed up against the telltale flutter of yet another ring of muscle, buried so deep in neither of one them could properly reach it.

Keith shrieked and jerked his entire body, and surprising Lance into letting go of Keith’s now bruised wrists, catching himself from face planting on the bed with his elbows and lifting himself up to toss a shaky look of his own surprise over his shoulder at Lance. Ah, his eyes were teary and his face was all magenta-hot, how cute. Look how wrecked he was...

Lance blinked away the stray thought to find his thoughts narrowed right back down to his cock, where Keith was still searing hot and wetter than ever, and he immediately planted one grounding hand on the small of his back and rammed his dick in again. Keith’s fingers curled in the bedsheets and his hips widened to spread his legs apart a few extra inches as they fell back into rhythm once more, a hard and merciless pounding good enough to have them both moaning again  in seconds.

Deeper… if he could just get a little bit _deeper_. Fuck, he couldn’t think right now anyway. Lance moved his hands to plant again on Keith’s hips, fingers finding their way into still-fresh imprints as Lance resumed what he’d been doing to get those nice hollers out of Keith a minute ago and jerked his hips back against Lance’s on every thrust, fucking Keith hard enough to shake the mattress and sinking into the feeling of all three rings of muscle pulling against him and the soft soft flesh in between them.

Keith shook, and moaned, and panted hard breaths of air so loud it sounded like he was wheezing in between his screams. And then it was when his elbows gave out that it happened, face once again smashed into the stained sheets and one leg slipping out from under him slide against the bedsheets and flail out behind them.

Keith’s right hip dropped low and his legs spread apart even wider, and somewhere around that exact moment Lance’s cock hit that elusive far ring of muscle.

Keith’s scream was choked-out silent, smothered by the mattress below until he turned his head to the side to gasp in a deep breath of air. It took a second to get said required air, what with Lance still fucking him and all, and they both realized at the same moment when his cock once again bounced off the tight seal of Keith’s furthest entrance, the friction from such a simple little thing shocking them both into screams.

It was all pretty much chaos after that. Lance mindlessly pounding into Keith with energy he shouldn’t physically still possess, the hard drag of his dick brushing against Keith’s deepest parts around every other thrust now. And Keith, beautiful Keith, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open wide, such a fucked-out mess now that a steady thread of saliva was stringing from his gorgeous, screaming mouth to a tiny puddle of drool on the bed below his head.

How _incredible_ . How was this screaming, fucked-out wreck of a person really Keith? _His_ Keith, weird and distant and emotionally stunted, Keith who had two knives on him at all times and kept his arms crossed for eighty percent of the day? Keith who was proud and hotheaded and badass, letting Lance in both figuratively and literally at his most vulnerable time and allowing him the honor of completely fucking undoing him?

One of the last coherent thoughts of the entire night was when Lance noticed all of Keith’s hair had spilled forward to leave the nape of his neck completely bare. The thought being of course, that somehow that sight managed to be the most erotic part of Keith’s entire wicked body, and that he had to mark it up with his teeth right that second.

He bit down on the back of Keith’s neck at pretty much the same time he came. Keith howled and tightened the moment his teeth sunk in, every passage inside him clenching and throbbing to pull Lance in deeper. He shot his load right when his cock was pushed against that third ring, fluttering with all the others in a way that opened it up more than anything, allowing some of Lance’s come to spill inside to the very deepest parts of Keith when he was fucking his orgasm hard into the clench of Keith’s throbbing cunt.

Keith followed soon after, body going tense under Lance’s as another spill of wetness erupted around Lance, his release shaking both of their bodies form the force of his vocal shudder.

And like Lance had mentioned things were getting really hazy around this point, and his memory’s not very clear on what happened the rest of the night. He’s pretty sure he remembers he and Keith kissing, and the ominous croon of his lover demanding “More” against his mouth.

He remembers biting Keith’s thighs, sucking dark eggplant colored hickeys into the soft flesh while Keith shivered.

He remembers Keith riding him again, and it must have been from behind to explain the claw marks low on Lance’s thighs and knees.

He remembers the sight of Keith’s hair, spilled out on the bed and tangled in Lance’s fingers while the sound of Keith’s cries echo from somewhere just out of sight.

He remembers Keith purring.

\--

Consciousness came slowly, an unignorable crawl of wakefulness screeching through Lance’s brain like the tires of a crashing racecar. His head was pounding, his ears were ringing, his body felt like it had been run through a wood chipper, and when he pried open his eyes the harsh fluorescent lights of Keith’s bedroom stabbed at his brain like throwing knives.

Slowly, gingerly, he sat up. Looked over at Keith next to him on the bed, curled up on his side with his back to Lance, until he placed a tentative hand on his shoulder to see if he was awake. “Keith, babe,” his throat felt like there was gravel lodged in his trachea when he spoke, and the rough scratch of his voice seemed to agree. “Are you okay? Is it… is it over?”

Keith’s body shuddered next to him, apparently awake after all. Slowly, very slowly, he sat up as well, burying his face in his hands and leaning over to brace his weight on his elbows to groan quietly into his palms. “I think so,” he said after a few long moments, eventually hefting the weight of his head up from his hands to look down suspiciously at his own lap. “Oh thank god, it went back down.”

Lance leaned over to have a look himself, where Keith’s genitals seemed to have almost shriveled in on themselves, his dick retreated into a leathery sheath that kind of just looked like a third, smaller testicle on top of the other two, which, actually, also looked smaller than before somehow like they’d tried to retract into his body, too. Weird.

Actually, not that weird. In fact it kind of looked pretty normal, if Keith had been. You know. A housepet and not a human being. “It kind of looks like a do-”

“Don’t say it,” Keith hissed quickly, cutting him off. “It doesn't hurt, the stupid spikes are back inside where they belong, and I don’t wanna talk about any of it.”

Understandable. They both sat there for a few more minutes in silence, each trying to wrap their head around the terrible alien sex hangover pounding against each of their skulls.

“We gotta shower and go talk to Coran, don’t we?”

Keith nodded miserably.

\--

“Well good afternoon, boys, how can I help… you… Oh dear,” Coran faltered when he actually got a decent look at them, and Lance could only imagine how bad they looked. Disheveled, exhausted, and covered in bite marks, probably. “Are you two, ah. Alright?”

Keith threw a glare at him sharp enough to cut glass. “No, not really, Coran,” he said flatly. “Did you know Galra apparently go into heat?” He flailed out an arm towards Lance. “Because _we_ sure didn’t.”

Corans eyes scanned them again, horrified realization dawning. “Ah. I see,” he said slowly. “As a matter of fact, I had rather forgotten. Well, you seem to have… Gotten through it all right, then?”

They both just glared at him, assuming the myriad of claw marks and bruises would speak for themselves. Coran fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Look,” Lance said reasonably. “We were just wondering if you knew anything about Galra biology that would help us like. Avoid this, in the future. Or at least know when it's coming.”

“Yes, yes of course,” Coran agreed quickly, turning around to access the computer he’d been fiddling with when they came in. “I don’t remember much off the top of my head, let’s see what we can dig up from the old database here…”

Lance glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eye, shifting his weight unconsciously from one foot to the other like he couldn’t decide which of his hips hurt more.

“Let’s see, let’s see… Pre-mating fight for dominance,” Coran mumbled absentmindedly, for some reason inspiring the words ‘banana slugs,’ to huff out just under Keith’s breath. “Puberty, breeding season last four sepicules - dear, that’s half the feeb, isn’t it?”

“Did you just tell me this lasts  _half the year?_!” Keith spat.

Coran didn’t look away from the screen in front of him. “Uh, depends on what a ‘year’ is, I suppose. Ah, here we are! ‘The period of estrus is starts upon sexual arousal and lasts until ovulation is induced,’ so you must have figured out that part just fine on your own. And, that means right now you’ll be in metestrus, and should be be just fine and normal for the next dozen quintants or so. Well that’s… Not so bad, right?”

Yeah, that sounded.. Very bad, actually. That sounded like for half of every year… “You mean any time he just gets _turned on_ this will start again? That’s all it took?” Lance demanded, somewhere on the verge of panic.

Keith sounded like he was i about the same state. “That’s only two weeks! Every two weeks, all I have to do is get a little hot and bothered and fucking… messed up alien trainwreck sex is the only way to go back to normal?!”

Coran looked massively uncomfortable, which was fair considering they were currently yelling at him about their sex life. “Well… Surely it can’t be _that_ easy, regular full-blooded Garla probably... “ He frowned, eyebrows drawing together. “Well actually how _does_ a Galra become aroused? Maybe you can just… avoid thinking about it?”

Sexual arousal. Any time Keith got turned on, last night would happen again. Which meant, there was now no such thing as _normal_ sex, except maybe if he could do it during the two weeks after he comes out of it, but that’s useless because right now Lance doesn’t even think he was capable of getting it up if he _wanted_ to and wouldn’t be able to think about anything dirty without war flashbacks for at least a week! Half the year… No quickies or slow lovemaking or shower BJ’s, nothing!

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!” It was Keith who actually voiced the thought, though Lance echoed it in his head at about the same time. “I can’t just… magically stop myself from getting horny, that’s not how human bodies _work_!”

“I… don’t know what to tell you, I’m afraid,” Coran was slowly backing away from them, eyes darting towards the nearest door.

Lance could deal with being celibate, that wasn’t like… Sex wasn’t the be-all end-all of a relationship, okay? But the thing was, if he was gonna be in a celibate relationship, he wanted it to be because they had agreed to it and not because they actually _wanted_ to fuck but didn’t want to it to be drugged-out alien DISASTER sex. “That’s just it? For half of the year, half our _lives_ , if we try to do anything more than making out he’ll go into heat again?” He didn’t even know why he was repeating it out loud. Trying to get it to actually sink in, maybe? What the fuck had happened to Lance’s life?!

“Lance…” Keith said carefully, voice ominously worried. “The night before last… The reason this all started in the first place? It was because we were making out.”

Lance looked at Keith. Keith shrugged apologetically. “We can’t even… You mean we can’t even…”

This was punishment. This was God saying that Lance wasn’t allowed to be blessed with something as awesome as having Keith for a boyfriend with no consequences, that’s what this was. God damned karmic balance kicking him in the dick. Damn near literally, considering he still felt like it was gonna break off after last night.

“It’s not FAIR!” Lance heard himself wail. “You being easy is supposed to be a GOOD thing, how the fuck did it turn into something that railroads us! WHY DO YOU CURSE US SO, FATES? WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO EARN SUCH IRE?!”

While Lance shook his fist at the heavens, Keith got a dark look of determination on his face. “Get me a pair of nail clippers and a metal file.”

As Coran had long fled, Lance had to be the one to pause at his cursing of the gods to ask, “Whhhyyyyy?”

One of Keith’s hands was balled into a fist at his side. “Just trust what I say and _get me the fucking nail file_.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I’m gonna admit right now this got away from me. Like, I was trying to relax  writing a little bit of simple heat porn, and then I decided if I was going to write alien biology that I should take it all the way, right? And then it WENT all the way, with out without me, just took my ass for a ride and um... Yep. This. Whatever this is, is the result. I’m not even sorry. I’m just gonna… Use the defense that switching between dirty words was sexier than using the more medically accurate “cloaca.”


End file.
